Apparatus, such as portable electronic devices, usually include one or more electrochemical cells and a plurality of other components such as, for example, one or more processors, one or more memories, a display, a loudspeaker, a microphone, a transceiver and one or more antennas. The one or more electrochemical cells are configured to provide electrical energy to the other components of the apparatus to enable them to function.
For various portable electronic devices (for example, mobile cellular telephones and tablet computers), consumers usually demand that the device has a relatively low depth. However, consumers usually also demand that the device is able to perform a multitude of functions (for example, internet browsing, music and video playback, camera functionality, telephone functionality) and this may increase the depth of the device due to the addition of further components.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.